The present invention relates to a building structure of the type comprising arches supporting flexible material such as fabric.
There is an increasing demand for comparatively inexpensive building structures in which arch frame members support a flexible material such as fabric. Such structures can be pre-engineered and are capable of being dismantled and re-erected in different locations. Clear span widths typically range from 30 to 160 feet. There is no limit to the length of the building when the construction is modular.
One approach has been to cover the frame with a single sheet of fabric, such as plastic film or sheeting. Building of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,613. However, it is difficult to position a single sheet of fabric in the case of a large structure. If there is damage, any repair is usually of a patchwork nature because of the cost of replacing the entire fabric. It is generally impossible to replace small sections. Also, a single sheet is not adaptable to a modular approach.
The problems of a single sheet can be overcome by providing panels of fabric which extend between, and are connected to, the arch members of such a building. It is then easier and cheaper to install the fabric. A damaged panel can be replaced in its entirety. The use of separate panels is particularly well-adapted to modular design. There is, therefore, flexibility of design and no limit to the length of the structure, whereas a single sheet structure of considerable length would be impractical or impossible.
There are, however, problems accompanying the use of separate panels. It is difficult to combine ease of installation with weatherproof junctions between the panel. The object of this invention is to address these problems.
This invention comprises a novel building structure made up of novel connecting members and novel panels.
In one aspect, therefore, there is provided a building structure comprising:
a. a plurality of arch members.
b. panels connected between said arch members, each of the panels comprising a sheet of flexible material having means for attachment at each side margin and a flap of flexible material joined to said sheet adjacent to, but spaced from, the side margins of said sheet.
c. connecting members, comprising means for slidably engaging said means for attachment, a channel to receive said flaps and means for securing said flaps in the channel.
Another aspect of the invention is the novel connecting member. In this aspect, there are provided connecting members (sometimes called keder strips) for connecting keder ropes at the side edges of flexible panels extending between arch members of a building structure and also for connecting flaps joined to the panels adjacent to, but spaced from the side margins of the sheets. The connecting members comprise oppositely-facing c-shaped sections adapted to slidably engage the keder ropes. An offset web connects the c-shaped sections so that a channel within which the flaps may be secured is defined by central portions of the c-shaped sections and said web.
A further aspect of the invention is the novel sheet panel. In this aspect there is provided a panel to extend between connecting members on arch members of a building structure, said panel comprising a sheet of flexible material, a keder rope secured to each side margin of the sheet and adapted slidably to engage the connecting member and a flap of flexible material joined to said sheet adjacent to, but spaced from the side margins of the sheet, said flaps being adapted to be secured to said connecting members.